I'll Wait Forever
by Nonsense-Shit
Summary: Drabbles of Touken, including Touken Week. And also other pairings!
1. Touken Week - Coffee

"This is just nasty."

Touka turns to her right and sees a certain half-ghoul grimacing at the instant coffee he made earlier on, trying his best to not gag at the cheap taste as he downs the entire beverage, ignoring the scalding itchiness at the back of his tongue and throat. "Suck it up. The coffee machine is out-of-commission at the moment." She scoffs, rolling her eyes as she tunes her focus back to her laptop.

He sticks his tongue out, making an unnecessary, dramatic show of just how disgusting the stuff is as he leans forward to place the mug onto her coffee table lightly; if only he could slam the ceramic and break the glass but Touka will probably break him too.

"What are you doing?" He leans to his left, purposely bumping into her shoulder and leaning his heavy head against it, taking in the warmth he yearns for every day even if he's hugging her.

Touka tries to shrug off the white lump as she complains with a grunt, "You're heavy."

"Stop moving, you're comfy."

"Urgh, you insufferable prick."

"You love this prick."

"Say that again and I'm closing this page."

Kaneki looks at what _this_ is and sees _Top 10 Best Coffee Machines_ written in big, bold letters and feels every fibre and atom in him lighting up because fuck instant coffee.

His tsunami of happiness comes to a screeching halt when Touka shuts her laptop and announces, "Fuck this expensive shit. Let's go get Starbucks instead."


	2. Touken Week - Cooking

The first word that comes to Touka's mind when her home economics teacher announced that they have to cook a dish in class for their final grade is "shit".

Determined to not fail this subject – only because she's most probably going to flunk classic literature –, Touka heads straight to the library to do some research. After flipping through 4 recipe books and running her hand through her hair five times, Touka decides to cook fried rice.

It seems easy enough to pull off even though she always does not cook her food.

She glares menacingly at the ingredients laid across her kitchen table for a good two minutes before picking up the knife to get rid of the skin of the preserved Chinese sausage first. The ingredient is oily and slippery and she has the hardest time trying to get a good grip and ultimately fails, the knife managing to slice her thumb.

"Fucking shit!" She curses, quickly stuffing the injured appendage into her mouth and regret churns in her stomach and on her tongue. The ghoul starts gagging at the horrible taste and curses herself too for forgetting she had touched human food earlier on.

"What are you doing?"

Whipping her head around at the intruder, she hurls the knife and narrowly misses her target. It's a good thing for her but the swooshing sound will forever be ingrained in Kaneki's mind for the rest of his life. "Who let you in?" She growls and Kaneki shivers at how less-than-friendly her tone is.

"Th-the door was open and I heard you gagging badly so… I let myself in?" He sweats.

"Tch."

Kaneki winces at the cold response but figures it's to be expected from Touka, choosing to laugh awkwardly while looking around, wondering why a knife was so easily in reach and spots the various ingredients.

"You're cooking?" He asks, bewildered by the presence of human food in her house.

"What does it look like to you, dumbass?"

"Why?"

Touka mutters under her breath and finally says it's for her home economic test. "Argh," she groans as she smacks a clean hand onto her forehead, "I'm going to fail this subject without a doubt. I mean, I can't even eat them, why would I even bother trying to cook? Let alone know how it is supposed to taste like and damn it, taste accounts for 50% of my grade! Maybe I should murder her the day before the test…"

"Relax, I can help you."

"You can? How?" She questions skeptically.

"I used to cook for myself since I live alone. It's been a while though but I'm sure it won't taste as bad as whatever…. You end up with." He rolls his sleeves up to his elbows and begins to fall into a familiar routine.

Touka stands at the side, observing the half human chop the garlic and onion and sausage and whatever she set out. Stir-frying the condiments and flipping the pan without spilling any rice, it's safe to say Kaneki knows what he's doing; she would probably fry the garlic until it becomes one with the pan.

"There, done."

She examines the end result and she grudgingly admits it does looks delicious. "Teach me step by step." She demands.

"There is a fee, you know?"

"Har?! What ar–" And she gets cut off by a kiss from her boyfriend.


	3. Touken Week - Summer

"You're not wearing that."

"What do you mean by that?" With her hands on her hip, Touka raises her head and stares at the ghoul who didn't knock before entering her room.

Kaneki crosses his arm against his chest and repeats without missing a beat, "You're not wearing that to the beach. Or anywhere else."

Touka looks down and tries to find any fault with her black bikini but ends up with nothing. "Then where else can I wear this to? The bathtub?"

"Yes."

She can't help but rolls her eyes at that. "Don't be ridiculous. I bought this for today's trip and I _will_ wear it, whether you like it or not."

She grabs her light jacket off her bed but Kaneki has her back against his chest before she could put it on. "I don't care. It's illegal in my books for you to wear something that exposing; what if other guys try to hit on you?" he muffles against her neck, pouting like a child who refuses to share his toys.

Touka snorts before she could hold it back and pets his head affectionately, "Why? Don't tell me the big, bad ghoul is getting jealous."

If he was the old version of him, Kaneki would have never said anything like that but he doesn't want to risk losing anyone anymore, especially not the person who waited for him for years even though she basically told him to get lost after they met for the first time in … how long was it again?

"I don't care. You're mine." He insists, hugging her even tighter. If she wasn't a ghoul, her bones would have probably shattered from the force of his hug.

Touka loosens his hold around her just enough to turn and face him, reaching up to brush his unruly white hair back away from his dull grey eyes and withholds a sigh. She knows he's been through a lot ever since he became a half ghoul and can only imagine it got a whole lot worse after fucking Yamori got his claws on him.

"You're not losing me to anyone, all right? Not even if they threaten to kill me." She pulls him into a hug, winding her arms around his neck while he tightens his hold again.

Kaneki grimace at her words; he can't find anything good about her second sentence. If they kill Touka, he's not sure how to carry on with his cursed life. "Don't say stuff like that."

Touka detects the slight tremble in his voice and chastise herself internally; so much for trying to assure him.

"Come on, don't be sad anymore. We're supposed to enjoy ourselves today. Hinami even threate– persuaded Ayato to come along. Smile?" She tries to coax him and guess a weak smile is better than none. "Good."

She pecks a quick one on his cheek and wiggles out of his arms, announcing playfully as she zips up her jacket, "I'm still wearing this bikini though."


	4. Touken Week - Candy

"Touka."

"What?" She grumbles from behind her phone, blatantly ignoring the prodding at her feet.

Kaneki pokes at her soles a little harder but all he got was a solid side kick in the guts instead.

_Damn it. So much for trying to get her attention._

"Touka! I'm bored. Let's go on a date; there's a new bookstore open down the street!" He begins excitedly but Touka quickly finds a flaw in his plan.

"You mad, bro?" She rejects his idea of a date. "The bookstore? You've got to be kidding me. I still want to burn that stupid literature book from 8 years ago."

As Touka continues to swipe across her screen continuously, she obviously does not realise how much regret is filling her husband who ends up massaging her feet.

Never should have introduced Candy Crush to her, he complains internally.


	5. Touken Week - Confession

Kaneki wants to take a ten year nap but his nightmares refuses to let him. Every three minutes spent in slumber is equivalent to thirty years of mental torture. He soon gives up and chooses to lean against the headboard instead.

His wounds have all healed but his heart never will be. Just ten days ago, he was sitting in a somewhat similar position. The only difference was he's alone and so very fearful of his life.

Kaneki unconsciously begins to cry, the occasional sniff cutting the night air cleanly, stirring Touka, who was asleep on the floor, awake.

"What's wrong?" She rubs the sand out of her weary eyes. The still-sleepy ghoul sees the shocked face with tears still streaming down but bites her tongue – figuratively – to ask him if he was okay; he's definitely not okay.

Instead of snapping at him like how she would usually do, she crawls back into her bed and sits beside hush ghoul. She wonders what she should do now; ask him how is he feeling now? Tell him crying will make him feel better? Whether he wants to talk about it?

She concludes all of them suck.

"Sorry for waking you up." He apologises, wiping the tears away with his calloused palms.

She waves it off, "No big deal. I'm too light of a sleeper anyway."

They sit in silence for hours, listening to each other's breathing and the clock ticking as the seconds pass. Amazingly, Touka didn't fall asleep even though her entire body was screaming for a rest. Her muscles are aching and her eyes are drooping but she wants to be there for Kaneki, to let him know he isn't alone.

But Kaneki has other plans.

She felt a weight on her shoulder and realise he had fallen asleep. Not having the heart to scream at him – so much for staying up _for_ him –, she adjusts their position so he could sleep better, slowly shifting until they are lying side by side, his heavy head still leaning against her shoulder.

"Touka..." He mumbles in his sleep, breath tickling her lightly in the neck. "Sorry... Thank you..."

His mumblings soon reduces to incoherent noises and she wonders if he has the habit to talk in his sleep. If he's sleeping and isn't thrashing around, she supposes it's safe to catch some winks now.

Eye fluttering close and brain starting to shut down, her sensitive hearing catches something unexpected, "I love you."

Touka no longer feels sleepy.


	6. Touken Week - 10 Years Later

"This is all your fault! I'm never having sex with you again!" Touka screams all her pain and anger as she tries to push their baby out with another heave.

Kaneki grimaces, not sure whether it is from the pain of crushed hands or the possibility of not having sex with his wife again.


	7. Touken Week - Flowers

**A/N: Sequel to 10 Years Later**

* * *

><p>Kaneki creeps into the room, afraid to rouse the sleeping lioness; she's just given birth to their daughter four hours ago and is most definitely exhausted after a fifteen hour labour.<p>

Her breathing rhythm remains steady and shows no sign of waking any time soon. He quickly gets to work, hoping she does not wake up before he sets up everything.

* * *

><p>Touka opens her eyes slowly; she's still tired but her body deems she has rested enough for now. Instead of seeing bland white walls, she gets a surprising eyeful of purple flowers adorning the hospital room.<p>

_Who did this?_

"Oh, you're awake." She turns her head to the owner of the voice, suddenly remembering how much she hated ten hours earlier but the words die in her throat when she sees her husband walking towards her with a smile.

She wonders what's he hiding behind his back but soon gets her answer when he reveals a single purple Peony, tucking and weaving it gently into the hair above her ear.

He kisses her gently on her forehead and whispers lovingly, "Thank you, for everything."


	8. Touken Week - Keychain

The first time they walk pass the gift shop on their way to do some grocery shopping, the little rabbit keychain catches Touka's sharp eyes. It's small, it's cute, it's adorable, and she makes a mental note to check it out in the near future.

* * *

><p>The second time they walk pass the gift shop on their way to meet Hinami for lunch, Touka notices there's only five left on the rack. If only they weren't running late, she would have entered the store and paid a deposit for it.<p>

* * *

><p>The third time they walk pass the gift shop on their way to watch a movie, Touka notices with despair only two was left and made a strangling noise at the back of her throat.; she accidentally left home without her wallet.<p>

* * *

><p>The fourth time they walk pass the gift shop on their way to their anniversary dinner, Touka almost smashed the shop's window because it was all sold out.<p>

She tries to get the smiling rodent off her mind but ends up arranging her coleslaw into the shape of rabbit.

Kaneki walks her to her apartment and pulls her back for a kiss just before she steps in. "You've been so down the entire night, maybe I should have give you this," he dangles the keychain she wants so much in front of her, "earlier."

"Damn it, Kaneki!"

He expected a punch but he definitely won't complain at the kiss she initiated.


	9. Touken Week - Uniform

"Urgh, I don't get why they even bother wearing them." She grunts distastefully.

"Wear what?" He asks, wiping down the counter free of spilled coffee beans.

"Those uniform skirts. It's so short; just a small bend and everything will be exposed."

Kaneki looks up and with a glance, he feels compelled to agree with her; those skirts aren't doing a very good job of covering their asses. "Maybe they just like the breeze to caress their thighs and more." He shrugs and walks to the sink to wash the dirty cups and utensils.

Touka sticks her tongue out at them behind the glass she's wiping and Kaneki chuckles at his girlfriend's antics. He discreetly observes the teenagers in front of him and makes a few mental notes.

"I think you will look great in them though. Why not you put on your high school skirt again tonight and let me-"

He gets cut off with a rag she shoved real gently into his mouth.


	10. Touken Week - Books

Kaneki looks up when he hears a knock and sees his wife fidgeting like a kid outside. "Touka? What's wrong?"

She doesn't give him a verbal reply, choosing to walk up him instead with her hands behind her back. He raises a brow when she continues to fidget; she only does this when something went wrong. "Wha-"

"Sorry!"

"Eh?"

"I accidentally spilled some coffee on your novels and…" She hesitantly reveals the damp books, the hard cover and sides spotting brown.

Touka knows just how much he treasures his books and can't help but squeeze her eyes close when he opens his mouth, a little afraid of his scolding; he doesn't show his fierce side often but when it surfaces, she'd rather take her chances with the ghoul investigators.

"You didn't burn yourself, did you?"

"Eh?"

Her hands are being flipped and turned, scrutinized thoroughly by her Eyepatch. Even though ghouls have regenerative abilities, he can't help but worry if she got hurt by the caffeine.

His actions makes her feel slightly guilty but overall, Touka feels her body tingling all over at seeing how concerned her husband is.

"I'm fine. But your books-"

"I can always buy them. What matters is you're fine."

Touka turns a little red; they've been together for a long time now but she still isn't used to this caring side of his. But she's also blushing for another reason.

She lets out a small nervous laugh, "Then I suppose you won't get mad if you see the number of books I accidentally destroyed…?"

The caressing stops abruptly and Kaneki looks up, his eyelids twitching with a bad omen. "… How many?"

"In total, 2? … Or maybe, 8." Her words trail off at the end and Kaneki half wonders if ghouls are able to die from a heart attack.


	11. Touken Week - AU

Kaneki holds back the urge to itch; the director will kill him and more if he ruins his wig while filming.

It only takes a second after he hears the lovely word to rip the clump of black off and scratch through the netting, relishing in the comfort of a itch-free head.

"Oi, Kaneki! You'll ruin the net! At least take the damn thing off before you scratch the lice off your head."

He pauses mid-scratch and grins sheepishly, shouting an apology from across the set, "Sorry!"

His make-up artist grumbles obscenities and stomps off, she's not looking forward to report another broken net just three days after he tore one apart. Two steps away from the exit, she turns back and screams, "Touka's waiting in your dressing room. You'd better be there in five minutes unless you want her to scratch all the hair off for you!"

There's no way he can ignore such a considerate warning. Kaneki runs to his dressing room in record time and slams the door open, making the only occupant inside jump in her seat.

"What the fuck, Ken?" Her heart will give out soon if it doesn't calm down.

"Oops. Sorry for frightening you. Don't want you pummelling me again when I'm late."

He closes the door with softly as if he is a thief sneaking in and locks it. Lifting the tight-skin top that defines his built, his skin is finally able to breathe freely and Kaneki enjoys the airy feeling. "Boy, this top sure is tight. I wonder why he made my character wear such stuff."

Touka leans against the sofa arm and observes unabashedly; he definitely looks better than six months ago and she voices it out. "Maybe because also your character is supposed to be strong and muscular considering you do fight a lot. Who the fuck will believe a washboard-looking guy can fight like a badass?

Kaneki thinks over her words as he exchange his tights for casual jeans, uncaring a girl is in his dressing room. When he was first picked to play this role, he has to admit he cringed while reading the manga.

He thought he had to lose his precious abs for that scene where Touka lifted his shirt but thank god for technology.

"Oi, hurry up and put on a shirt. We'll be late for our dinner reservation." Touka reminds him as she places her iPad back into her bag and slips on her high-cut sneakers

Kaneki zips his hoodie up and grabs his messenger bag, "All done."

He walks over to his girlfriend and kisses her fully on the lips. It feels really nice after having not seen each other for a week due to different filming schedules. "Let's go."


	12. Touken Week - Halloween

"Touka! Let's dress up as g-"

"No."


	13. Coffee Part 2

**A/N: A small continuation of Touken Week Day 1: Coffee **

**I do know Starbucks isn't the cheapest thing around the block but this Touka's short term solution. Kaneki totally destroyed her coffee machine so until she saves up enough money for a new one, his wallet will be the one suffering.**

* * *

><p>Kaneki fidgets for no reason while waiting for their turn and it pisses Touka off.<p>

"Stop squirming around and stand still. What are you, five?" She scowls, giving him _the_ evil eye.

He can't help but fidget a little more, regretting it badly when she jabs him right in the ribs with her dominant arm. Kaneki winces and shuffles slowly when the queue advances; he's pretty sure at least 2 were fractured.

"But Touka…" He whispers with a sense or urgency.

She doesn't say anything but her eye is figuratively drilling her frustrations into his nervous ones, a huge _what?!_ written all over her face.

He cups a calloused palm over her recently pierced ear and informs her good-willingly, "Starbucks is really expensive."

She reaches over and pinch whatever fat she can grab, making sure to twist and turn the bruising flesh inconspicuously. "Unless you can afford a coffee machine right now, it's either this or instant coffee. "

Kaneki stops trying to escape her clutches and freezes at the horrible, horrible memory of instant coffee. Never, will he drink that… that evil concoction ever again.

"Besides, you're the one paying."


	14. Stupid Things to Say During Sexy Times

Touka's heated body is writhing helplessly underneath his toned build and she knows she's not gonna last any longer, not when he is hitting her in all the right places.

"Ha-haise..! I..I-" Her words choked halfway out her throat when her sweaty partner shifted his angle just a little bit. "I'm not going to last! Come with me!"

Haise hears his girlfriend's sweet voice through the deep thrumming in his ears and out of habit, "_Cumming_ right up!" slips out of his mouth.

Though Touka was _that_ close to releasing, her brain automatically shut down at his absolutely unnecessary pun. Lifting her head with violet strands sticking to on her face, she growls, "Seriously, Haise?"

"S-Sasariously." He gulps.


	15. He' or 'Him?

**A/N: Ishida-sensei is too fucking good at cliffhangers**

* * *

><p>He sees her, but which <em>he<em> sees her?

The mind that is forever lurking and taking every chance to take over his body, or the body who has memories of her ingrained in every cell?

Haise freezes. His mind is clawing her name, carving her name, screaming her name into his ears but he can't hear it through the muffles of shrouded memories that he can't affirm belongs to him.

Her beautiful eyes are killing him mentally. He's seen it before, staring into those hues which beckons him into her arms every time they spend together. Her swaying locks is killing him emotionally. He's felt it before, that soft, violet hair he enjoys running his fingers through. Her gentle smile is killing him wordlessly. He's seen it before, that smile directed towards him, and him only.

_Remember who you are._

The monster's voice reduces to a whisper, enunciating every word properly, carefully, clearly, for fear this is the only chance his words will get through the thick fog of fake identifies and memories.

She's approaching him and he sees her, but which _he_ sees her?


	16. Normal Life AU

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: A normal-life-highschool au where they get stuck in ayato/hinami's house because of heavy snow storms?**

* * *

><p>"Shit. There's no way you'll be able to make it home through this storm." Ayato grumbles with his face an inch away from his bedroom window, his warm breath fogging up the glass and disappearing back.<p>

Hinami fiddles with her sweater hem, wringing the wool with her dainty fingers; her being nervous is an understatement. They've only started dating a month and she's already going to stay overnight at his house?! Her heart is going to give way soon if it doesn't calm down.

"A-Ayato. I'm sure I'll get home somehow. I don't want to bother you-"

"Don't be crazy. Even if you do not get lost, you'll fall sick. You want to go through that episode again?" He reminds her.

_That episode_ refers to when they just started dating, Hinami catching a cold while waiting for him at the school gate. It wasn't even snowing then. With a blizzard like this, she's bound to get buried underneath all that snow and not get discovered until Spring when it all melts.

"Maybe not…" She whispers, deciding perhaps it isn't such a good idea after all. But, "Won't Touka say anything when she comes back? I have to let my mum know as well."

"Sis won't be back till morning. I bet she and that white-haired boyfriend of hers are snuggling under blankets already. As for your mom, I'm sure she'll understand. Visibility is close to zero now." He points to his window, and sure, all she sees is a blanket of white.

"I'll call her."

The line doesn't get through so she sends a text via Whatsapp instead, hoping to see a tick appearing but it doesn't. "Reception is down."

"Just relax. Just explain when the reception is back. Your mom doesn't look like the unreasonable kind." He comments as he flops down next to her by his bed.

Hinami flushes at the close contact. This may not be their first skin contact but it is their first time together home alone. For the next eight hours or so.

Ayato obviously notices his girlfriend getting all flustered and chuckles a little. Making sure to cage her as he leans towards her really red face, whispering huskily, "Boo."

"Ayato!"


	17. Sick Hinami

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: Ayahina! Where Hinami falls ill and Ayato offers to look after her when no one else will.**

* * *

><p>"Fucking hell, you look like shit."<p>

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Her tiny form is buried underneath the blankets, the warm wool covering her all the way over her mouth, leaving her bright red nose and bloodshot eyes out for him to see. And sigh.

There's no way she's fit enough for their task today. While Ayato isn't keen on not completing his mission, he doesn't trust any other ghoul in the base to look after his subordinate while he's out. Eto will probably kill him if anything happens to Hinami.

"Urgh… So troublesome." He grumbles and rakes his fingers through his unkempt hair. "Wait here. Don't move. I'll go get you some medicine."

"Aye aye, Captain. Don't worry, the fever and flu will make sure I stay here."

Ayato can't believe how sassy his partner is when she's sick. Grabbing the medicine box, a glass of water, and a packet of human fillet from the fridge, he brings it over and places the packet near her. "Eat while I figure which medicine you should take."

Through hazy eyes and lazy bites, Hinami sees his furrowed brows and the word _cute_ comes to mind. He reads the label of every ziplock bag and gets increasingly frustrated; the prescription is all in their scientific name. Ayato growls and curses.

"Is there any packet that says Tylenol or Paracetamol?"

The blue-haired ghoul has no idea how those two are spelled but he can make a smart guess. He lifts up a packet with a few medicine foil containing blue and white pills. "Yeah. We have the para-something pills."

"Give me two and some water."

Seeing her struggling to sit up, Ayato begrudgingly lends a hand and pushes her back. Hinami is so weak, she can't sit without leaning on something and ends up falling against his chest. "Sorry. I'll get-"

He tugs her back in mumbles a small _whatever just take the damn medicine_.

Hinami chugs the drug down without any fuss and Ayato helps her lie back down slowly; he doesn't want her vomiting all over the place. She soon falls asleep and let the medication does it job.

Night falls and Hinami awakes with a little more energy than what she remembered having a few hours ago. Her room is dark and silent and it's weirdly peaceful with the crickets chirping outside. Reaching over to turn on the bedside lamp, Hinami is pleasantly surprised to see Ayato crouching over her bedside, sleeping with his head on her bed.

"Thank you, Ayato." She whispers.

"Whatever, stupid Hinami." His sleep-mumbling makes her giggle a little and she turns off the lamp, planning to get more rest for a long day tomorrow.


	18. Uptown Girl

**Requested by ayahinas ~**

**Prompt: *waves* how about ayahina 'uptown girl and low class boy' prompt? As in hinami having a good social status and ayato don't, but she still likes him? ; D ( and btw hi cute mutual )**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This escalated rather quickly….**

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't you be shopping now? I heard there's a sale at Gucci, Prada, whatever shitty brands there is. Oh wait, you don't need a sale to buy all those nonsense."<p>

Hinami waves off the harmless, subtle insult and continues to tidy up his utterly cluttered room. Why she does this, he does not even want to start thinking about it. For fuck's sake, the humming girl lives in the upper districts with an army of servants at her disposal and what does she choose to do over the weekend? Visit him and clean up his room like a maid.

"If I don't do this, you'll probably never see the floorboard for the rest of your life."

Her smile is ridiculously blinding for someone doing chores - it's not even their's - and Ayato gives up. No matter how hard he tries to push her out of his door, she comes barging in with the strength of a mad woman. Ayato thinks she and Sis will make good friends but let's not go there.

He has no idea how Hinami forced her way - literally - into his life and his apartment - he should have thrown her out but her glare promises a painful death - and somewhere along the lines of _fucking hell she's here again_, it turns into _I wonder what time she's coming over_.

Hinami enjoys her visits to her coursemate. She never gets to do anything in her house and it's so boring. Her parents insists she isn't of suitable age to hang out with society even though she is already twenty years old, not twelve. Though said woman is twenty years old, she blushes when she finds an R-rated magazine buried under his bed and apprehensively picks up the offending thing and dumps it inconspicuously into the dustbin.

"Oi, what did you throw?"

"N-nothing!"

Her stuttering gives her away and Ayato peaks behind her back to see his favourite porn star sitting all crumpled in the plastic. "Who gave you permission to throw my stuff away?"

His narrowed eyes only makes him look sexier and Hinami gulps and looks to the side, suddenly feeling the temperature in his room rise a few Celsius. "It's vulgar."

.

.

.

Ayato bursts out laughing and starts slamming his fist into the freshly-made bed. _Did she just fucking said it's vulgar?!_ His laughter subsides after he feels more abs forming in his abdomen, taking deep breaths to calm down. "Have you not seen the human body before?"

Hinami splutters, taking his words as a form of insult. She's a biology student, same as him, of course she has seen the human body! Only in diagrams though. "W-what kind of s-stupid question is that?"

"Then why the fuck is it vulgar?"

In actuality, Hinami doesn't think of it as vulgar but this is her first time seeing the real thing in front of her and can't help but think she's seen a whole new world. Slumping onto the floor beside his bed, she buries her head between her knees and groans frustratingly. In fact, she's extremely curious about the human anatomy thus she took up her course.

Voicing out her thoughts in a meek voice, Ayato smirks like a predator who found his prey. "You're curious, you say?"

A nod.

"How about we help each other out? I'm really interested in the human anatomy too."

"How? I didn't bring my books and notes with me."

Ayato slaps her on the back and teaches her, "there are other ways to study. Let me show you how."


	19. Please Notice Me!

**Requested by mielitapot ~**

**Prompt: Xmas gift - touken/uni professors kaneki and touka making the students fawn over their cute relationship on campus please**

* * *

><p>"I can carry all those myself, you know?" Though Touka is no weakling, Kaneki insists on carrying her file - or whatever was needed for her lecture - for her as they walk back to the teacher's office. "And why were you camping outside the lab just now? I thought you had a class to teach."<p>

Kaneki grins all too cheerfully, happy at the fact that he gets to see his girlfriend for five more minutes today. "It ended early; those kids are so smart." The literature professor can't be any more proud of his latest batch of students who signed up for the tough module. His usual students can be summed up like this: 80% are forced to take it because for some insane reason, credits for this course is ridiculously high for an elective, 15% thought Shakespear is everything, the remaining 5% hates Fifty Shades of Grey.

No wonder Kaneki is thoroughly elated with his current batch; they love The Black Goat's Egg.

Touka knows he doesn't mean anything negative but her eyebrow twitched involuntarily; she absolutely, completely suck at literature. "Everyone is smart when compared to me."

He swore he felt a murderous aura emit and unconsciously shuffled an inch away, as if that inch determines whether he lives or die if Touka decides to grace him with her fist. Touka is undoubtedly kind, caring, unexpectedly affectionate and he loves her more than his books but there are times where it's just best to not tick her off for the sake of one's safety.

* * *

><p>"Oh boy, Kaneki is at it again."<p>

"I'm not surprised. You should have seen how down he was when Touka was mad at him last month; he made us summarize The Widow's Story in thirty fucking minutes."

"But you have to admit that Touka is kinda cute when she isn't upset."

"Yeah. She even managed to make that white hair creep smile. Rumour has it that he's never smiled before Touka began teaching in Kamii."

"Dude! I would so smile for her!"

* * *

><p>"I am going to pummel their ass."<p>

"You will do no such thing." Touka reaches up and pinch him by the ear, resulting in a really sissy squeal elicited by the man she calls her boyfriend. "They are just paying compliments."

"But Touka! You never let me compliment you!" He pouts while pathetically pouting, trying to wriggle out of her strong hold.

Much effort. Wow result. Very ear.

"That's because your compliments are oh-so-cheesy I feel like I have a chunk of mozzarella in my mouth. _Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!_ Really, Ken? Good thing you're not a cop otherwise God help us all." She tries imitating him and though it's a well executed, the guilty as fuck person blushes.

"I was only trying to get you to notice me!"

"Dude! It's hard to not notice someone with white hair and black nails!"


	20. PUNishment

**Requested by pseudocitrus ~**

**Prompt: Xmas Gift — Touka/Sasaki (counts as Touken?! if not then just "Touken") — something involving a Christmas date~ Lots of Christmas puns (if Sasaki)~ Maybe mistletoe?! (≧▽≦)**

* * *

><p>In hindsight, Touka knew that this would happen; hell, she should even bet her entire allowance and walk away with a fortune but that doesn't mean she's not allowed to feel frustrated three hours into their date.<p>

They have already bought most of the necessary stuff needed for the Christmas party at :re and settled for a small break at one of the homely cafes nearby Hinami recommended to her. The interior was dimly lighted with candles placed around strategically to provide enough lighting and a warm glow to its customers. If Touka didn't know better, she would have said the owner is totally selling the whole romantic setting for couples.

Placing the various bags beside her as Haise slips into the opposite bench of their booth, Touka listens to the pretty waitress mention their Special of the Day and promotions, the chef's recommendations and so on and so forth. She decides on the promotional set; gingerbread man and a cup of black coffee while Haise orders a chicken pie and an espresso.

Their order soon arrives to their delight. The presentation scores full marks and the coffee smells heavenly. The moment the waitress walks away, Haise stares at the condiments placed at the side of their table with a hungry glint in his eyes, a familiar action that makes warning bells and klaxons start going off in Touka's mind.

"You know, there's so many spices here," Haise picks up the pepper and gives it a little shake, "it's _Season's Greetings_!"

Touka gives a hopeless laugh at his nth pun of the day and bites viciously into the poor gingerbread man.

They soon leave after finishing their light meal and Haise pays the bill, not forgetting to tip the friendly waitress generously. The mall is getting crowded as more people throng in for a lazy dinner. What took them five minutes to go up now takes thirty torturous minutes to reach the first floor.

"We should have taken the lift."

"Awww, Touka, this is one way to _lift_ up your spirit for Christmas." Haise exclaims with a smile too wide for her taste.

Touka prays for someone or something to give her strength.

The first floor is absolutely brimming with people with a Christmas event going on at the atrium - there's a Santa Claus sitting on his throne for picture-taking and also fulfilling wishes - forcing the couple to squeeze their way through to the entrance.

Finally emerging, they stumble a little from the sudden availability of personal space and fresh air.

"Wow, I was getting a little _Claus_trophobic in there."

It's probably the best course of action to not punch him and knock him out cold since he is carrying the heavy bottles but Touka is sorely tempted to.

The ride back is silent, much to Touka's happiness. Unloading the bags and opening the back door of :re, Touka holds the door open to allow Haise in. Quickly placing the bag full of glass bottles by the table near them, he stretches his muscles quickly, releasing a sigh of contentment when he hears the satisfying _pop_ in his neck. Opening his eyes, Haise spots something he likes.

"Touka!"

"What?" She looks at him but notices his finger pointing upwards and looks up. "Oh."

Haise sneaks an arm around her waist and pulls her in for a traditional kiss but it stops short when Touka placed a manicured finger - courtesy of Hinami - between their lips.

"Wha-"

"Your _pun_ishment for the day." She delivers to him on a silver platter and smiles evilly when his face of elation turns to one of a kicked puppy.


	21. Hairdresser Hinami

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: I'm not sure if you're still taking AyaHina prompts, but could you write one where Hinami gives Ayato a haircut when his hair begins to get a tad bit too wild? Arigatou :3**

* * *

><p>"Hinami! Have you seen my clips?!"<p>

Hinami looks up from her latest purchase and sees Ayato combing his fringe back violently, his brows meeting each other depicting his mood: bad.

"You told me to throw it away last week when it broke. Didn't you buy any new ones?"

"Ah fuck. No wonder I couldn't find them," he scolds himself. Now he has to suffer an itchy nose and eyes until the mall is open tomorrow. Not only that, even his rubber bands have somewhat disappeared into thin air.

"I can help you cut your hair if you'd like," she offers with a smile.

"If you're as clumsy with a pair of scissors as you are in training, I won't have a face left. And I like my face, thank you very much."

Hinami flushes at his words, both in embarrassment and indignant. True, she still has a long, long, long way to go as an Aogiri member but she has improved! In face, she is proud to say that she made Ayato trip once during their fight. Bless her parents for 2 kagunes.

"…ne. Oi!"

"Huh?" She returned back to the real world with that rude greeting.

"Were you even listening?"

The female ghoul smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of her neck. "Heheh. Not exactly."

Ayato grunts and mutters another rude word. "I'm telling you to cut my hair, okay? I don't have the time to wait at the mall tomorrow since Eto just messaged me our fucking long to-do list."

Hinami quickly stuffs her bookmark and keep her book away. Shifting the furniture away, spreading newspaper all over the floor, pushing Ayato into the chair while ordering him to take his top off unless he wants hair in his clothes, Hinami happily gathers the scissors and comb and drapes a plastic sheet over him.

The snipping sound is oddly soothing and her fingers running through his hair is not unwelcomed. It feels way better than dealing with imbeciles who cannot shut the fuck up for 2 minutes.

Hinami finishes the back quickly and stands in front of him to cut his fringe next. However, there is a slight problem.

"A-Ayato, do you mind…."

"What?"

Her face feels extremely hot and she can't believe what she's about to ask next. "Do you mind… spreading your legs apart. I can't cut very well if I stand beside you and my back will get very tired if I lean forward form the front…"

He wonders why she's as red as a tomato when she has already requested more than this last night. "Sure," he drawls, opening his leg up as if he's morphed into a frog.

Hinami shuffles shyly, taking extra care to not look him in the eye in case she explodes. Combing his locks free of any tangles, Hinami gathers them in her fingers and continues to snip, trying her hardest to ignore the delicious heat around her thigh area.

"All right, comb your hair the way you usually do."

Doing as instructed, Ayato reaches up and does his hair the usual style by feel. "Done."

Hinami scrutinizes for any weird strand sticking out of place and spots a few, and proceeds to chop them off without any mercy. "All done!" She announces cheerfully.

Ayato stands after she removes the plastic sheet and walks to his room to see how badly she did. Hmmmm, not bad. They should do this more often to save money, at least for him. If it looks wrong, he'll just brush it off as having a bad hair day, not that anyone will comment on his looks other than Eto and Naki.

"Hinami, thanks. Next time he-" Ayato pauses when he sees her staring wistfully at the pair of scissors, as if she's recalling a fond memory. He's seen her done this before when she first joined Aogiri. She does it more often when her hair gets long and a haircut is in order. He played it off as she's homesick or something but seeing her doing it again makes him curious once more.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispers against the shell of her ear as he hugs her from behind. To her credit, Hinami didn't jump in surprise like she would have years ago.

"Nothing much. I just remembered some stuff."

"You sure. I don't want to see you slashing yourself when I'm not around."

Hinami can't help but roll her eyes. "Ayato, in case you've forgotten, we're ghouls. If knives can't hurt us, what can this pair of puny scissors do?"

"You have a point. But still, no."

"Sir, yes, sir," she obeys and flicks his nose playfully.


	22. Clubbing AU

**Requested by fattanionsama ~**

**Prompt: Club Dancing AU! Ayato takes Hinami out to the club for the first, and becomes over protective when he notices a bunch of goofballs crushing on his girl.**

* * *

><p>He knew it was a bad idea. He fucking knew it was a bad idea. He. Just. Fucking. Knew. Who the hell will consider it an awesome idea when the end result is lots of dickheads surrounding their girlfriend unnecessarily close.<p>

He should have smelled the consequences the moment Hinami batted her eyelashes innocently on her 18th birthday three days ago. Being the sucker he is, Ayato relented in her request to take her to go clubbing since she can_legally_ enter now; she's heard of his misadventures of getting hurled out gracefully by the bouncers before and it doesn't seem all too good if Kaneki hears about her being in the same situation.

All he did was go to the bar to get her favourite Bloody Mary, and a vodka for himself. How did it end up with her surrounded at their tall table?

Ayato loves her smiling face; only when he's the reason for it, and maybe Kaneki and Touka and their unofficial gang, but not when it's one of the douchebags beside her. And that shy look on her face screams he should take action before those assholes do anything funny.

And funny they did. Douche A hands were getting too close to Hinami's perky butt which resulted in Ayato's fist pummeling into said douche's face not only once.

"Ayato!"

Hinami doesn't get the chance to continue. Ayato is dragging her away from the scene he caused - zero fucks given to the shit who is lying in his own blood - to a secluded corner hidden by huge ass potted plants.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing just now?!"

Hinami is utterly stumped at how riled up her boyfriend is. She knows he isn't the best tempered person on earth but this is his first time directing his anger at her.

"Wha-"

She gets cut off when Ayato cages her, slamming his forearms against the wall behind her.

"That fucker's hand was _this close_," He brings his face right in front of her to signify just how close she was to being molested, "to your ass."

Hinami stays quiet, not because Ayato is furious - his eyes expresses his emotions for him, burning with flamed anger which he is trying to hold back because he cannot and will not hurt her - but because she sees where he's coming from.

Slowly reaching up her hands, Hinami soothes the deep frowns between his furrowed brows and lays a gentle kiss on his cheek, whispering, "Thank you, Ayato. For protecting me."

His lips crush onto hers and she doesn't shy away like she usually does in public. It's a haze of heated kisses and scorching touches. Before she knows it, or rather, feels it, her dress is bunched at her waist with Ayato's fingers working her most feminine area.

"A-Aya-!"

This time it's her moans getting in her way and though the music is still relatively loud, Hinami starts to worry that someone will see them. Her worry is unfounded; Ayato has no plans on stopping and if she's afraid of someone spotting them, all he has to do is swallow her moans and her his groans.

Ayato feels his entire body heating up and it has nothing to do with the lack of air-conditioning in this corner. Hinami's fingers are caressing everywhere he wants to be touched and she has not even reached the most important part. His pants is painfully tight and it definitely needs some attention.

Good thing Hinami knows him a little woo well, especially at times like this.

The zip goes unheard by neither of them, both too consumed by their love for each other. His unbuttoned shirt makes it so much easier for her to touch him, and scratch him when he starts thrusting incessantly - Hinami loves scratching and Ayato loves to be scratched - as he found the spot easily.

Doing it in public makes everything more exciting, thrilling, with the dangers of getting caught. The new sensation brings them to a new high when they both hit their climax and Ayato is most definitely willing to do this one, or a lot more times and Hinami shyly agrees with him.

Still, "I'm never bringing you to a club again."

Hinami only innocently smiles at Ayato, already forming her next plan silently.


	23. Lil Miko

**Requested by anon ~**

**Prompt: AyaHina Pet AU! Hinami decides to adopt a kitten and Ayato gets jealous because she's giving all her attention to the pet, and not to him :3**

* * *

><p>"Get rid of it."<p>

If her kakugan can shoot lasers out, Ayato would have died over a thousand times. "It's a downpour outside and you want me to put her back out there?! Do you have a heart, Ayato?!"

He wants to scream _of course I do_ but there's no way he's accepting any animals in his house. Not when either of them may not return home any day. "I'll kill it if I see it tomorrow morning."

"I hate you."

It wasn't meant to be heard by him but he goes to bed with an unusually heavy heart.

* * *

><p>To her credit, he doesn't see the offended kitten. Not until he enters her room to wake her up. The bloody thing is sleeping all curled up next to his girlfriend. Oh no, he's not feeling jealous at all. Not at all.<p>

"Hinami!" He screams at the top of his lungs, not caring it's only 7 in the morning. In return, Hinami awakes screaming too, which results in a chain reaction with Little Kitty waking up hissing at the intruder.

They hear their neighbour screaming profanities for the rude disturbance and Ayato mentally flips his finger at them. He plans to splash some dog poop as revenge.

"Why did you scream?" She whines softly, hand still clutching at her chest, wryly thinking if this is his method to test if ghouls can die from heart attack or not. Little Kitty meows her sentiments too, bringing Ayato back to reality.

"Why is the cat still here?!"

"It's still raining, you idiot. I'm not going to put it back out."

Ayato takes a deep breath to calm down but it isn't helping much. "Hinami. It's the monsoon season now. It's going to be raining for the next few weeks."

"Yeah. I know that." She mumbles sleepily and lies back down, pulling the covers up and getting ready to fall back asleep.

"We're not keeping the cat!"

Hinami's words turn inaudible and Ayato storms out in a hussy fit.

For some reason, there hasn't been any mission given to them for the next few days and Hinami spends her time wisely by nursing Little Kitty, now called Miko, back to health. The little Devil, as Ayato calls it, now has her own cat litter box and sleeping bed but her favourite place is still Hinami's lap. Which explains why Ayato is seated at the very far end – which is only 20cm away from Hinami – and staring at the Devil like it offended him personally. In a way, it did.

Hinami never gave him such undivided attention before, unless it's during their sexy times. She never spent 3 hours petting him. She never spent cooing and playing peek-a-boo with him – not that he really wants it but reasons. But the most infuriating part is the little shit is sleeping with his girlfriend. Every. Single. Night!

He's certain he isn't suffering from inferiority complex.

A little vicious voice at the back of his mind is telling him to assert dominance. Make them acknowledge he's the alpha in this house.

Standing up all of a sudden with renewed and unnecessary energy, Ayato faces his still-cooing girlfriend and calls for her attention in a clear voice. "Hinami."

The female ghoul looks up innocently and smiles sweetly, "Yes?"

No matter how many lives he's taken before meeting her, no matter how many tears he's wiped away in secret for fear of losing her, no matter how many times he's reprimanded Hinami for putting herself in danger for saving him, Ayato's unnecessary anger melts away at the sight of her genuinely smiling face. He knows the amount of happiness he can give her is limited considering they're both in Aogiri and if this shitty pussy can make her happy, he supposes he can let the damn thing stay for a while longer.

He sighs in defeat, "Miko can stay until you find a new home for her."

Hinami is elated at the wonderful news and jumps up to hug her boyfriend. Seeing the group hug, Miko joins in and hugs Ayato's pants, her sharp claws piercing through the material and sinking into his skin.

"Ouch fucking hell! I'm throwing this vicious beast out now!"

"Ayato!"


	24. Missing You (Kaneki's PoV)

**A/N: So I thought of a really NSFW headcanon and shared it with mielitapot, and decided we each write 1 PoV for our OTP.**

**_Headcanon: Touka and Kaneki miss each other so much, they end up having wet dreams._**

* * *

><p>Kaneki is screwed. Really screwed, in every sense.<p>

"Fuck," he hisses when she grinds herself forward in a hard motion, feeling his balls disappearing inside her as she works him to her heart's content. After three years of not seeing the other, Kaneki honestly expected her to kill him, not fuck him like a tigress.

Touka smirks a little as she stops moving; he's sweating profusely and panting as if he just ran ten miles in two minutes, his body starting to spasm with him being so close to reaching his orgasm but there is no fucking way she's gonna let him have it easy.

Kaneki groans in agony when the little minx stopped just before he could release. His eyes once shut, re-open when his heart rate drop back a little. "Touka..." he moans, but it is lost when she starts working herself back and forth. It is unfair, he thinks somewhat coherently, that she's dominating him. Releasing the tight grip on her left hip, Kaneki sneaks his finger between them and massage her clitoris.

Oh what he would give to hear the beautiful sounds she spills out every day.

With her riding him like a horse and the strangling sounds she makes whenever he rubs her the way she loves, Kaneki can feel a fire coiling tight and deep in his balls once again. Not allowing Touka to stop again, the grip on her hip returns and he start thrusting upwards with thrice the enthusiasm.

Touka comes first, her muscles unstrung and taken apart as her walls clench and releases without any control. She's barely finished, vision still bright when Kaneki holds her tight and starts spurting forcefully into her, his moans turning incoherent and ragged.

He finds it somewhat strange when Touka doesn't flop beside him – not that he has any experience but it is what his guts are telling him – so he opens his eyelids and blink furiously at the sight of the stark grey ceiling he call his temporary shack. His heart is still beating wildly, trying to catch his breath from the unexpected euphoric experienced he just felt.

"Touka...?" He whispers uncertainly. The missing heat he welcomes with all his heart is missing.

All he got for a reply was a frog croaking way too loudly at 4am outside.

Kaneki turns to his side and finally feels something running over his abdomen, finally realizing what happened while he was asleep.


	25. Missing You (Touka's PoV)

** So I got permission to post Touka's version here. It's written by the lovely Mielitapot. **

**You guys may also read it her tumblr at ****_ post/108371786808/bruuhhh-this-is-based-on-k-kos-wonderful-and (for some reason FFNet refuses to show the entire URL. If anyone of you wants it, just drop me a message and I will give you the link.)_**

* * *

><p>Touka sat up, panting and sweating from her dream. She glanced around her dark room before flopping back on her bed. She brought a trembling hand up to cover her eyes.<p>

__As always, his hands start to caress her face first. His fingertips trailing from her cheekbones to her neck. Down, down to her collarbones. Slowly inching his way down to her exposed chest.__

__Touka gulped before sighing and letting her hands trail down..down to her breasts.__

__She holds back a groan as his warm hands expertly grope at her breasts, gently. Her heartbeat growing faster and harder at his touches.__

__"A bit sensitive…as always, huh..Touka-chan?"__

__She shudders as she tries to hold back a moan. Touka hears him cluck his tongue.__

__"No holding back, Touka-chan..I want to hear your voice."__

She gritted her teeth as cold air blew against her erect nipples. She worked them so hard, it felt almost…almost painful. She couldn't help but groan quietly.

__"That's it..that's my good girl."__

Touka lowered her hands. She pushed at her shorts and her legs kicked it off from herself. She gasped and forced herself to slow down.

__She gasps as his fingers move down to her core. He is barely touching her but she could feel her knees tremble. His fingers pumping in and out of her—with that sweet, slow pace he had. It's like he was torturing her.__

_"___Aaaah!"__

__Kaneki smiles at her—and she can see the promise in his expression. It makes her weak. Touka's eyes widens as he lowers his head, eyes staring straight at her eyes.__

__Touka stops him half-way.__

_"___N-no, I…I can't take anymore. I..want you. Now."__

__She feels his breath on her and she couldn't help but shudder.__

_"___Of course."__

She worked furiously now, her fingers deep inside her core. Touka wanted to recreate that feeling—that hot, delicious feeling from her dream. Two fingers were not enough.

_"___Touka-chan…"__

__He grabs her legs and push it over his shoulders, giving him more space. He slams his hips against hers—hard, violently.__

_"___I missed you so much.." He mutters before kissing her, hands traveling her body again.__

Touka turned in her bed, fingers—three of them—working on her body furiously, trying to keep up with her emotions, with her needs.

__He slams his hips faster, almost giving her no time to breathe. He fills her completely, making her feel whole, complete.__

_"___Touka-chan.." Kaneki groans. "I..I love.."__

"Kaneki!"

Her vision blurred. Touka flopped back on her bed, panting—spent from her high.

A few tears leaked out.

And she closed her eyes, muttering..

"Idiot..I miss you."

**End.**


	26. A Little Incentive

Hands buried deep inside his pockets with his hoodie up, Ayato looks like a creepy stalker with the way he's is lingering outside a shop, his glare scaring away the ball-less security guards and giving shop owners legit reasons to call the police.

"I'm done here!"

His blue eyes meets his girlfriend's warm brown with a sharp glare. Already used to his glares, Hinami waves it off like it is nothing dangerous and grabs his arm, dragging him to the next store she has in mind.

"Urgh, Hinami," he whines, "how many more stores do you plan to rob?"

They've already been in the mall since one in the afternoon and it's already been three hours since. If Ayato has to stay here any longer, he would probably pay the old grandma they just walked by to push him over the railings and end his misery.

"Awww, cheer up, Ayato," she says cheerfully, ignoring his dark mumblings behind her and continues, "this is the last stop for today," she announces, both of them standing out Victoria's Secret. "If you can be a good boy and wait for me a little longer, I'll buy something inside _just for you_," her voice dripping with honey and a promising night.

Ayato gulps.

Perhaps he can wait a little longer.


End file.
